


That Name

by Piper_Emerald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, mentions of kaneki, mentions of matsumae, they are both very depressing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae remembered how he had acted when that boy had first escaped him. His lugubrious sighs had been almost amusing (she was certain the rest of the house had found it so). When he asked her opinion on his actions, she had agreed with all of his words. He never seemed to notice how ingratiating her answers were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Name

Once again Kanae was roused by a plaintive cry from the room next door. It hadn't been her idea to move into the room next to Shuu's (after living in the servants quarters since her arrival she felt dreadfully out of place), but she had to admit it made it easier for her to do her job. She stopped fatuously sleeping in nightclothes after the first nightmare.

He wasn't in pain this time. Not physically that is. Tears stained his sleeping face, but aside for that it seemed that he had drifted into a numb sleep.

Kanae was about to leave when he started whispering that name. That cursed name. Kanae tried to push back the rancor which she regarded it's owner, but this never worked.

She sat down at the chair next to Shuu's bed. Tentatively she touched his cheek, wiping a tear away.

She remembered how he had acted when that boy had first escaped him. His lugubrious sighs had been almost amusing (she was certain the rest of the house had found it so). When he asked her opinion on his actions, she had agreed with all of his words. He never seemed to notice how ingratiating her answers were.

She was never told how Shuu had been trusted enough to become a part of the boy's cadres. Matsume seemed to this that he was more officious to that group than helpful. That had made Kanae angry.

Most things about him leaving made her angry.

She tried to imagine her master unctuously complimenting anyone, but was never able to conjure the image. This boy must have been very special. That also made her angry.

Kanae tucked a strand of Shuu's hair behind his ear. He didn't stir.

Sometimes she wished that he was unreasonable and draconian. That way her feelings never would have formed.

His life away from the manor must have been a decadence. The thought of him suffering that for the boy made a pit form in her stomach.

Shuu flinched in his sleep and she waited for him to whisper the name again. She wished that the sting of those three syllables had become blasé to her over the past two years. Yet each time he spoke it felt like a fresh cut.

They couldn't find a cure for his malaise. She couldn't. No matter how hard she tried. His state was an intransigence, and she couldn't give him the one thing he wanted.

He murmured the name again. This time it wasn't in sorrow but in a light voice. She resolved that he was dreaming. Hoping that this dream would carry him peacefully through the night, she stood up from her chair.

When she reached her room a thought tugged at her mind. She tried to push it away, but she knew that soon she would have to cave to it. Soon she would have to listen to the perspicacity of Chie's words. Soon she would have to accept that the boy was the only way to save Shuu.

Her ear replayed the sound of Shuu saying that name. She wished he would say her name like that. She wished he would forget that name all together. She wished that neither of them had ever heard it. Again, each syllable felt like a torn in her heart.

"Kaneki."


End file.
